: The explosion of biological knowledge and technology contrasts with inefficient and sometimes ineffective health care delivery. Translating scientific advances into better health requires more and better research at several steps leading from bench to practitioner's office as well as to health systems and communities. This application therefore proposes a Multidisciplinary Clinical Research Career Development Program at the University of Washington, which will enroll approximately seven Clinical Research scholars per year. The aims are to train investigators who have depth in a specific area of research, but also breadth of knowledge about the full spectrum of clinical investigation; thus provide them with methodological knowledge and practical skills for conducting high quality integrative clinical research; and create an environment that infuses them with the excitement of clinical research, as well as nurtures their early career development. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program will involve faculty from the University of Washington Schools of Medicine, Public Health and Community Medicine, Pharmacy, Nursing, Dentistry, and Social Work, as well as prominent affiliated programs such as the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center and the Group Health Center for Health Studies. Doctoral level scholars will be recruited from all health professions. A multidisciplinary core curriculum will expose all scholars to the theories and methods of disciplines relevant to clinical research, and elective courses will allow depth of study in a focused area. Intensively mentored research experience will be the centerpiece of the program, and the University of Washington offers an extraordinary range of research cores, centers, and mentors to support this work. Scholars will pursue research in one of three program divisions: Translational Research, Clinical Trials, or Outcomes/Clinical Epidemiology/Health Services Research. Most will complete an M.S. degree from the School of Public Health or Pharmacy in a Clinical Research Track. The investigators will continuously evaluate program results, and if successful, graduates will become research leaders prepared to conduct multidisciplinary clinical research using the highest ethical standards and capitalizing on new technologic and informatics tools. [unreadable] [unreadable]